Love-Hate
Love-Hate (スキキライ Suki Kirai) è un Kagamine Rin e Kagamine Len duetto che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd scritto, prodotto e arrangiata da HoneyWorks. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Packaged. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"Young lovers plan their sweet future together, but there's a little drama along the way! HoneyWorks brings us this adorable and slightly bizarre love song with comedic performances by Len and Rin. Pandas and polar bears are cute, and don't you ever let anybody tell you otherwise!"'' Liriche Giapponese='スキヨキライ　ワカンナイ　キライ スキダ　イガイ　アリエナイ　スキダ！ スキトキライ　ワカンナイ　止まれない スキキライ もう！　あいつのコクハクってやつ 頭の中グルグルと回る スキ　キライ　真ん中はあるの？ 迫られる二択 もう返事は決まってるはずさ 「Wedding」　そうヴィジョンは完璧！ そうだ、住むのは松涛あたりがいいな♪ 子供は3人かなぁ(^ω^ ) だって待って　何で？ だって14歳ですー！　…ですよ？ 「付き合うとか…」 「好きだ」 「話聞いてバカ！」 ノーガードだぜ　スキが多いの 恋してみたいわ ふわふわと 校長（ハゲ）のスピーチにスマイル ミルクとパンダはシロクマで 世界がはずむの♪ スキト　キライ　ワカンナイ キライ　でも　スキ？' 「ホイ！！」　「エッ！？」 レインボークォーツ 帰り道欲しがってたやつ 眺める君を僕は視ていた 通学路　反対だけど それは気にしないで てゆーか！あんまりスキじゃないタイプ ゆえに　反動でしょうか そっか、急に優しくなんてされたから グラついて動揺 タって　グって　ソっと　ヌいて 賢者 になってみても 間違いなく！理屈ヌキでスキ ノープロブレム　僕を信じて 君に火を点けた　ゆらゆらと 萌えてHighになるパイロマニア 「愛しているんだ！」 よく分からないけど おそらく正解 やだな　染められそう 知ってシマタ優しさ(´・ω・｀) 時にヘンタイでもスキにソメラレテク… 恋してみたいわ　ギラギラと パンダが寝てちゃツマラナイ 愛して出して水をあげて初めて育つの ぶつかる二人と同時のスキ 絡み合うフロマージュ キライさえ裏表　僕ら　今コイシテル スキヨキライ　ワカッテル　スキヨ スキダ　イガイ　アリエナイ　スキダ スキトキライ　オワラナイ スキキライ|-|Romaji='suki yo kirai　wakannai　kirai suki da　igai　arienai　suki da! suki to kirai　wakannai　tomarenai suki kirai mou!　aitsu no kokuhaku tte yatsu atama no naka guruguru to mawaru suki　kirai　mannaka wa aru no? semarareru nitaku mou henji wa kimatteru hazu sa "WEDDING"　sou VISION wa kanpeki! sou da, sumu no wa Shoutou atari ga ii na♪ kodomo wa sannin ka naa (^ω^) datte matte　nande? datte juuyon sai desuu!　...desu yo? "tsukiau toka..." "suki da" "hanashi kiite baka!" NO GUARD da ze　suki ga ooi no koi shite mitai wa　fuwafuwa to hage no SPEECH ni SMILE MILK to PANDA wa shirokuma de sekai ga hazumu no♪ suki to　kirai　wakannai kirai　demo　suki?' "hoi!!"　"ee!?" RAINBOW QUARTZ kaerimichi hoshigatteta yatsu nagameru kimi wo boku wa mite ita tsuugakuro　hantai dakedo sore wa ki ni shinaide teyuuka! anmari suki janai TYPE yueni　handou deshouka sokka, kyuu ni yasashiku nante sareta kara gura tsuite douyou tatte　gutte　sotto　nuite reisei　ninatte mitemo machigai naku! rikutsu nuki de suki NO PROBLEM　boku o shinji te kimi ni hi wo tsuketa　yurayurato moete HIGH ni naru PYROMANIA "aishiteirunda!" yoku wakaranai kedo osoraku seikai ya da na　someraresou shitte shimata yasashisa (´・ω・｀) toki ni hentai demo suki ni somerareteku... koi shite mitai wa　giragira to PANDA ga netecha tsumaranai aishite dashite mizu o agete hajimete sodatsu no butsukaru futari to douji no suki karamiau FROMAGE kirai sae ura omote bokura ima koishiteru suki yo kirai　wakatteru　suki yo suki da　igai　arienai　suki da suki to kirai　owaranai suki kirai|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' I love you, I hate you, I dunno... I hate you I love you, I can't believe how much I love you! Love and hate, I'm not sure, I can't stop it Love-Hate Grr! He just came out and said it I can't get it out of my head Love, hate, is there a middle ground? I'm pinned between the two choices You already know what your answer will be Our wedding! I've got the perfect plan! We'll live in Shoto, Tokyo And have...three kids, or so (^ω^) Hang on, wait. What? I'm only fourteen! ...Hello?! "Going steady..." "I love you" "Listen to me, dummy!" You're leaving yourself wide open I want to try love, all warm and fuzzy Smiling during our bald principal's speech Mix milk and pandas and you get polar bears And the world goes round ♪ Love and hate, I dunno... I hate you, but I love you? "Hey!" "Huh?!" It's that rainbow quartz! The one you wanted on the way home I saw you staring at it Even though...I live in the other direction. But don't worry about that! You know, he's not really my type... Maybe that's why...there's some chemistry. It's just, he was just so nice to me! Out of nowhere, my heart did a pitter-patter Stand, embrace, softly, pull away. Even if I become a wise man, I couldn't rationally explain this love, never ever! No problem, trust me I'm a pyromaniac who loves lighting your fire Burning me to ash, smoke rising to the clouds "I love you!" I'm not totally sure... But I think I'm right! Oh no, I think I may be falling in love Now that I know how nice you are (´・ω・｀) You're such a weirdo sometimes, but I'm still falling for you I want to try love, all sparkling bright A panda that just sleeps all day is no fun Love it, walk it, give it water, nurture it Butting heads and holding hands Intertwined fromage Hate may be a coin flip away, but for now we're in love I love you, I hate you, I know I know! ...I love you I love you, I can't believe how much I love you! Love and hate, it never ends Love-Hate Video Hatsune Miku Project DIVA F 2nd - PV "Love-Hate" (English Subs Sub. Español)|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd Hatsune Miku Project DIVA Future Tone - PV "Love-Hate" (Romaji English Español Subs)|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Len Categoria:Canzoni del 2011